


The Perfect Storm

by youbuggme



Series: Throbb Xmas Week 2016 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demigods, Gen, M/M, Old Gods, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: Theon had half the mind to tell this guy to fuck off but before he could get the words out, a twist in his gut stopped him and as he looked at the man before him, a light seemed to surround him. It was like when Theon looked at Asha and he could feel the wind picking up or when Theon looked at his father and could hear the roaring waves. The man was god-touched, like him…excpet different. There was no sinister waves or wind with him. There was light. A different god, Theon mused. He already had the misfortune of two, now there were more.
Still, the ability to say no wasn’t coming to Theon’s lips. Curiosity was bubbling in his gut with a need to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for tumblr users Everylittlelie and Searchingfortheuniverse! Love you both! (sorry it is a few days late..)
> 
> Part One: #10 Religion difference and #18 Home alone (again).
> 
> This part isn't really Christmas-y but the next parts will be a bit more <3

When you thought of the Greyjoy family- the one down in the fisherman’s village of Pyke by the coast with the rundown marina and boat rental shop -it was not uncommon to have horrific visions of torrents of rains, swelling seas, flash floods, and monstrous storms accompanied by the scent of sea salt howling winds. The Greyjoys and the waters of the earth had been intertwined for centuries, millenniums. Their history was long, tired, and forever.

It is said the first of the Greyjoy line had been birthed from the ocean. Of course, there was no Greyjoy name yet, but his blood ran through their veins. He was born from crashing waves with flesh made of limestone, hair of tangled seaweed, and blood of the saltiest oceans.  His bones were made of coral and his eyes were made of waters from the darks points of the earth in deep trenches so dark, cold, and lifeless.

They say this first human born of riptides and tsunamis could control the seas. He could send tidal waves and floods with just a thought. The power of the oceans ran through him.

With the aid of the seas and the Drowned God that had given it to him, the man of seas and oceans created Pyke and the subsequent Iron Islands of the Ironman’s Bay.

The legend states that this first man created his island with a flood of the harshest waters of the ocean. A flood that would never recede but create what is now known as the Ironman’s Bay. A flood so large that entire cities and towns were buried beneath its wake and would never return to the surface. He flooded the surround lands of his little-claimed plot until his piece of land had been isolated from the rest of the world. An island in the middle of a black, depthless sea. In time, more would be created by each of his children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and so on, creating the eight islands that would encompass the Iron Islands of the Ironman’s Bay.

He lived alone for years, sinking ships with tidal waves or using whirlpools to capsize trespassers. He built a towering castle to watch over his island and prayed to the sea that gave him life and power, whispering wishes and vows of loyalty to the Drowned God.

Where there was the Drowned God being praised and worshiped, there was the Storm God watching in envy. Seeing what the Drowned God created and what the human had accomplished for its god, the Storm God sought out to create one in its own image, one better than the human of the Drowned God.

She was a woman, born of gentle rains and whistling winds, descending from the heavens, the dark clouds parting as she floated onto the sands. She eyes were like rays of light filtering through fluffy clouds and her voice soft like an evening coastal breeze. She body was made of clouds and bound by wind. Her passions were as powerful as whirling tornadoes and as sharp as striking lightning. She was everything the disciple of the Drowned God was not.

She came from the sky and from light and he came from the seas and darkness. She was lovely and gentle as he was dark and chaotic. She was the beautiful and he was the sublime. They contradicted yet complimented each other. They were opposites but one. They were the yin and yang.

Neither god intended such a thing, but humanity always had a funny way of stumping gods. The Drowned God and the Storm God were not immune to the fickleness of the human spirit.

The two disciples found each other, both recognizing another of higher birth, each marked with signs from their gods. He greeted her with sea foam and bubbles and she greeted him with kissing rains and heat lightning. Neither the Drowned God nor the Storm God could stop them from what happened next.

Their love was pure and true. They may be opposing forces of nature, but their faith was the same and their devotion to their gods was equal. Their love was as strong as the winds of a hurricane and as deep as the bottom of the depthless oceans. They made love like crashing waves and howling winds. They kissed like evening rain and lapping water. They loved each other like the moon loves the stars; like the wind loves the sea.

They had three children together, all boys. Neither the Storm God nor the Drowned God was pleased. These children had something their two disciples didn’t: options. The Drowned God knew it would have to fight for these children’s devotion and the Storm God knew it would have to crush the Drowned God for the children’s favor. Neither of them took into consideration that they would have to _share_. The gods didn’t choose which child would fall into their faith, even the children didn’t choose. Their alignment was rather by chance- a force even the Drowned God and the Storm God couldn’t defy.  

The first was born as waves threatened to destroy the island the lovers had made together. The Drowned God flooded towns in joy that another had fallen into his grace.

The second was born during a storm of lightning that caused fires across the land. The Storm God claimed the child, sending a month of heavy storms in celebration.

The third was born in the middle of a hurricane that moved the castle a mile away. The Storm God reveled in a win over the Drowned God, the domain being one soul larger and therefore the superior.

With the three boys secured in their faith of their warring gods, the original disciples of the Drowned God and the Storm God melted away and died just as they lived, by the sea and the wind together.

Theon had heard the tale countless times, how each of the three children began the construction of the great families of Pyke, growing the followers of the Drowned God and the Storm God. How Loron Greyjoy, _the Old Kraken,_ created the treacherous waters that only true seaman could cross, preventing non-believers from encroaching their lands and built temples to the Drowned God. How Dalton Greyjoy, _the Red Kraken,_ created everlasting storms across Pyke and built holy runes to the Storm God. How Vickon Greyjoy, _the Coldwind Kraken_ , created the winds that could send a ship from Pyke to Braavos in one gust and added the additional four towers to the Pyke castle (which would later become a decrypted 3-star tourist attraction).

Each faith flourished over the years, sometimes the Storm God over the Drowned God or sometimes the Drowned God over the Storm God. As the years passed, the animosity between the warring gods never ceased. It festered. It grew. It infiltrated the minds of followers, breaking down the Greyjoy name as they killed and demolished in the name of their gods. Siblings would turn against one another, sea versus skies. Theon knew the complication all too well.

Theon also knew how each child of the Greyjoy line had these gifts and connection to the sea and the skies without any real choice in the matter. It was what they were born with; a fifty-fifty split from an age-old legend determined solely by chance. His father could create tidal waves with a nod of the head and whirlpools with a flick of the wrist. His uncle Euron summoned hurricanes and deadly winds while Victarion took lives with riptides and floods.

Theon’s brothers Rodrik and Maron could drown cities and split oceans, respectively. Upon their death, the two brothers created a three-day catastrophe that flooded the cities and sunk one of the smaller barrier islands. They were the utter epitome of the Drowned God and made their father proud, who also found alignment with the Drowned God.

Asha had been gifted control of the winds, an immediate indicator of the Storm God, born as the roof was being lifted the hospital. Her ships were the quickest of the world with the winds by her side. Despite the natural rift, Balon Greyjoy respected his daughter, who used the gifts given to her by the Storm God to appease the Drowned God. Besides, many people considered women natural aligners of the Storm God, going back to the first woman who was created from clouds and rain.

Theon was born during a storm that flooded the streets for a day, gifting him control of the rains, whether it be morning gentle showers, misty afternoons, or pelting torrents of hard storms. Balon sneered at the obvious favor to the Storm God. To make matters worse, Theon showed a lack of…interest toward either denomination. In his father’s mind, it was bad enough Theon had sided with the proverbial devil of the Drowned God, but now he also questioned the validity of both powerful forces? It was unforgivable.

“It’s not your fault, little one,” Theon’s mother whispered in his ears when Balon wasn’t around. She had not been of ability but her faith was to the Drowned God, as most were nowadays.

“What do I do?” Theon asked, only five at the time, terrified as the rain slapped his windows, knowing that it angered his father more and more.

“Nothing, my little Kraken,” she kissed his forehead. “Be yourself.”

She died six years later and Theon learned quickly that he would not be able to respect her wishes, not under Balon’s roof. Not when the slightest bit of rain caused beatings.

So he waited and at sixteen, Theon went to Asha, sure-fired and determined to take his mother’s words to heart.

“I’m leaving,” he said, shoulders tight with tension as the rain beat down on the windows.

“I see,” she nodded her head to the backpack slung over his shoulder. “And where will you go?”

“Inland,” Theon responded as lightning crackled in the sky and waves hit the marina hard. Neither god was pleased by losing a child of the original disciples. They may war against each other, but losing a child to the mainland the worst crime. Their domain was the Ironman’s Bay. Any further and their influence greatly lessened.

Asha didn’t seem surprised nor perturbed by the gods’ anger as she reached into her pocket and pulled out two sets keys. “You’ll need these.” She tossed them at Theon’s chests and he caught them in surprised. Upon further examination, one was a boat key and the other was a car key. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

Theon marveled at the keys in his hands but nodded his head quickly. There was no more to say on the matter and he turned to leave. He was nearly out the door when a barely-there breeze whispered in his ear, _“Be safe and don’t forget to write.”_

He found the boat his sister had left for him and sneered at that black writing on the side. _Sea Bitch_ my ass. But he found it stocked with enough supplies for the two-day trip to the mainland from Pyke. The rains had already begun to pick up, these ones out of Theon’s control as the Storm God attempted to keep him in the Ironman’s Bay. The Drowned God set his tiny little dinghy off course, trying to guide him back to Pyke. It was Asha’s winds that were able to keep him on course, filling his sails and pushing him forward, and two and a half days later the tiny sailboat reached the port of Seagard.

Asha seemed to have been a thousand steps ahead of Theon as the marina owner took the keys to the dinghy and pointed Theon out to a tiny, bruised up car at the edge of the parking lot. He also gave Theon a bundle of bills to keep Theon afloat for a bit. The rain was still going and the seas were still rocking but it didn’t matter with the gentle breeze urging him forward to freedom.

As Theon climbed inside his sister’s car, barely licensed but not caring, he felt freer than he ever had in the fisherman’s shack on the marina, than had ever felt in the Iron Islands. He didn’t care as the winds howled at him or the seas thrashed for his return. He drove onto the highway without a care of where he’d end up, just as long as he was away from the sea and his father’s control.

He didn’t get very far.

He was sixteen, broke, and really had no sense of the world outside the rules of his gods. He ended up heading south and landed in the moderate city of Riverrun.

Riverrun turned out well for Theon. It was far enough away from the Ironman’s Bay that Theon couldn’t feel the gods’ wrath but it was close enough that letters to his sister were a shorter distance.

He was also pretty sure that his sister was meddling from Pyke, especially since he knew his sister had plenty of free time to do so. He found his apartment via a newspaper ad flying through the wind and smacking him in the face. He found his first temporary job as a clerk for a grocery via plastic bags from the store finding their way attached to Theon’s car. Even his current job happened when his now boss’s papers went flying and Theon helped retrieve them. Asha always feigned innocent in her letters but Theon was nearly 100% certain.

Despite their more mystical form of communication, true to her request, Theon sent Asha letters weekly. It was a routine he kept up for the next five years he stayed in Riverrun. Every Thursday he’d walk to the post office on the corner three blocks from his apartment where he’d mail his letter and check his PO Box.

Just like he was now, the week before Christmas. He had run out of postage stamps so instead of slipping the envelope through the box outside like he normally did, he was forced to wait in line…the line that was nearly wrapped around the building due to everyone sending last minute packages.

Bundled up in his winter coat, Theon tapped his foot anxiously. His mood was dampened as of recent. According to Asha’s last letter, they would not be meeting for the holidays like they usually did.

Typically, Theon would drive out to Seagard and his sister would take the boat to meet him and they’d celebrate Christmas together, but this year Asha wasn’t able to be making the trip and Theon had no reason to go closer to the sea than he needed to. He still felt the rumbling skies and the swirling seas whenever he grew near and knew the gods were still furious with him.

True to his emotions, the rain began to start as he thought on his lonely Christmas. Fortunately, Theon was inside at this point and the rain was still pretty light. There were a few groans from other costumers as they saw the rain but Theon just shrugged them off. At least they’d have family for the holidays. He made sure to purchase a few extra rolls of stamps to make sure he would be forced to wait in line again and got out of the post office as quickly before another agitation could pile onto his already shitty day.

As Theon exited the post office, the rain poured harder than before, as if it were trying to punish him even though the rain was well within his control. He could stop it if he wanted, but he let it continue on. Theon never minded the rain; it often brought him comfort or at least an outlet for his emotions.

Stepping out into the rain, Theon didn’t even bother trying to shelter himself from the harsh downpour, letting it soak into this clothing and hair. It was the most he felt at home for weeks, the rain feeling like a phantom limb, a curl of comfort with his sister’s absence.

He was waiting for the light to turn, eyes closed and feeling the rain speckle his face when it suddenly stopped. Opening his eyes and looking upward, Theon was met with the brightest yellow fabric he had ever seen. It took a moment to realize it was a giant umbrella, being held over his hand. Turing to his left, Theon blinked at the stranger holding the umbrella over them, a redheaded fellow with a kind smile.

“Looked like you could use it,” the guy shrugged pleasantly.

“I don’t mind the rain,” Theon quickly snapped. He didn’t need a stranger’s pitying kindness. Especially now that the rain wasn’t bringing that immediately skin contact comfort.

“I don’t mind sharing,” the man grinned. “Besides, you’ll get sick with those wet clothes.”

“Thanks for your concern,” Theon drawled, ready to dismiss the guy. Thunder rumbled in the background, another indicator of Theon’s true mood, but before he could get to his next sentence, the man spoke up.

“Would you like to get hot chocolate? Right now?” the man rushed out. He blinked and smiled sheepishly. “If you have time, of course, it’s just…you look like you need someone to talk to and, well, I got time. If you want.”

Theon had half the mind to tell this guy to fuck off but before he could get the words out, a twist in his gut stopped him and as he looked at the man before him, a light seemed to surround him. It was like when Theon looked at Asha and he could feel the wind picking up or when Theon looked at his father and could hear the roaring waves. The man was god-touched, like him…excpet different. There was no sinister waves or wind with him. There was light. _A different god_ , Theon mused. He already had the misfortune of two, now there were more.

Still, the ability to say no wasn’t coming to Theon’s lips. Curiosity was bubbling in his gut with a need to know.

“You’re buying,” Theon spat out.

The red head smiled so sweetly, unperturbed with Theon’s bitterness. “Naturally. I’m Robb.”

“Theon.”

One ~~coffee~~  hot chocolate date later and Theon was walking back to his apartment with a phone number, clear skies, and so many questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real plot but whatever, it's half the fun :D

By their third meeting- _not a date,_ _Asha_ -Theon realized that Robb Stark was unaware he was god-touched. He was not completely oblivious that something mystical was inherent in his nature, but he certainly didn’t know he was descendant from first disciples or gods like Theon and the rest of the Greyjoys. Robb Stark thought he was normal. Theon had no idea how he could possibly think that when Theon thought Robb was extraordinary beyond rational belief.

Robb called it _luck_ , smiling brightly whenever that “luck” would strike. Theon couldn’t believe such a naive, pure being lived with those whimsical thoughts of luck yet on the same note; Theon was utterly enchanted by him.

It was on the fifth coffee- _platonic -_ date that Theon confirmed his suspicion that just like himself, Robb’s “luck” was influenced by his emotions. The happier he was, the more strange and unusual events took place. It was nothing so extraordinary that it couldn’t be written off by someone unaware that he was _fucking god-touched_. It was little things. Little sparks of luck and good fortune that were too coincidental to just be teased out by pure fate.

On the seventh meeting, Robb came to their coffee shop pissed and angry; the glowing light that usually surrounded him had turned sharper and vicious. Apparently, Robb had lost his wallet. Theon bought his coffee that day in hopes to get Robb to smile again and just as they were leaving to take a walk through the park, a man came in holding the very wallet Robb had lost. Now, it wasn’t that it couldn’t be possible for that event to happen, but the chances were completely unlikely. Especially when they found out Robb had left his wallet on the other side of the city, nearly a three-hour walk away.

On their tenth meeting, Theon watched as Robb won fifty dollars with a scratch off lotto ticket, got free coffee for being the 100th customer of the day, got the last napoleon at the bakery next door, _and_ tickets to see a play that had been apparently sold out. Theon wondered how Robb could be so oblivious to his obnoxious luck. Robb only shrugged it off and invited Theon to the play, smiling as brightly as the heavenly glow that followed him.

On their twelfth coffee meet-up, Theon was watching Robb vigilantly to see if there were any other indicators for being god-touched like Theon. Other than the golden light that seemed to surround him and his impeccable luck, Theon was going to count unfair persuasion to the god gifts Robb was blessed with. How else was Theon going to explain unwittingly accepting a dinner date- the _romantic_ kind, Robb had clarified blushingly –for the very next night? He barely remembered it happening until he was in his apartment and a text ding on his phone with a time and date.

That night, Riverrun was hit was a gentle rain storm that lasted all night.

On their thirteenth meeting and their first official date, Theon wondered if it was Robb Stark that had his heart racing or it was a side-effect of being in the vicinity of someone who was god-touched like Robb. The only other god-touched people that Theon had interacted with were his own family members and they mostly struck fear and animosity inside him, not nervous butterflies and racing hearts ( _thankfully_ ). The only other god-touched person Theon ever felt comfortable around was Asha and he never felt like this before.

It was when they fell into Theon’s bed together later that night, with the rain tapping on his window and Robb’s golden glow turning soft that Theon went with the guess that his racing heart had a deeper meaning than simply meeting another god-touched individual.

It was confirmed when Robb asked Theon about coming over for New Years and a strange tingling sensation burst in his chest. _Happiness, you dope,_ Asha’s winds whispered in his ears, an ever constant reminder than sister-dearest was always watching with the winds.

“My family wouldn’t mind,” Robb rushed in saying, a pretty little smile coming on his lips. “I mean, my family is already big and my mother’s side of the family is pretty extended and they are all going to be there and well if you aren’t doing anything…maybe you’d want to stop by?”

Theon had only known Robb for less than a month. They met up nearly every day and were texting whenever they weren’t. Theon knew Robb would be going home soon; he had only been down visiting his mother’s side of the family who was based on Riverrun and Theon hadn’t really given it a whole lot of thought of what they would do once Robb went back home, which was up north.

“I’ll stop by for a bit,” Theon had brushed off, ignoring the tickling wind of Asha’s teasing and how the rain outside picked up a bit.

“That’d be great!” Robb grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Theon’s cheek. “Hopefully it won’t rain too badly,” Robb glanced nervously at the sky. “My little sister and brothers bought a bunch of fireworks. Oh! You’ll get to meet them too!”

Theon smirked, half at Robb’s excitement over the matter but also because Theon would be able to fact check the depth of Robb’s family’s god-touched extensions…

Turns out they are all just as fucking oblivious as Robb, which Theon thought was near impossible.

As he was introduced to each sibling by Robb, Theon could see the faint glow taking different colors and intensities on each of the Starks. He had begun to associate them more by color than by their name.

The blue one was Bran and his light swirled around him clockwise in even strides like the passage of time.

The yellow one was Sansa and Theon swore he could hear chirping birds and maiden songs in the faint light.

The silver, dull light belonged to Arya and her light grew in intensity as the night grew nearer.

Rickon’s light was a vibrant green and fluxed with his excitement, churning like a chaotic force.

It was Jon that Theon noticed the difference. The light around him was unlike his siblings more than just color and intensity- no, his color ran like flames, flickering and moving constantly. Theon wasn’t sure how to even ask about it since none of the Starks seemed aware but Robb’s luck seemed to be rubbing off on Theon.

“He’s not _my_ nephew,” a woman with graying red hair and pale skin sniffed. Theon had been getting a drink, leaving Robb to talk to his uncles when he was accosted by the elder woman. He didn’t mind the interruption but he was curious at the woman’s disgust.

“He’s not?” Theon planned dumb and curious.

“Heavens no! Cat doesn’t like to talk about it, how her husband had an affair, but that child was the product of it. Of course, Cat raised him as her own, or as much as she could.” The woman’s eyes drifted past the subject of their conversation and onto her own child, an even paler child with thin limbs. “Now, my little sweetrobin on the other hand…”

Theon’s eyed the child and noted there was no light or other godly properties. Come to think of it, most of the people here had no light or any other indicators of being god-touched. Just the six Starks and their father. Theon could see it was much like his own situation: god-touched on his father’s side, mortal on his mother’s.

Theon walked away from the rambling woman. She didn’t even seem to notice as her eyes were only on her sickly child. He approached Robb who turned and smiled brightly at Theon.

“I see you managed to escape Aunt Lysa, hopefully with your sanity.”

“She’s…” Theon paused, trying to think of the right word but Robb was ever helpful.

“Crazy?”

Theon raised a fine eyebrow and grinned. “That’ll work.” As happiness soar through his chest, the rain began to pick up.

“Damn it,” Robb muttered, looking out the window. “Hopefully it’ll lighten up soon.”

It took a conscious effort to override the emotional response but twenty minutes later the rain ceased and Theon was being kissed under the erupting fireworks in dewy grass.

“There’s something different about you,” Robb murmured against Theon’s neck as they held each other under the night sky.

Theon glanced down with interest- perhaps Robb could sense Theon’s own godliness even if he didn’t fully comprehend it. “How so?”

Robb shrugged and made an abort sound. “I dunno, just is…I’m going to miss you.”

A pang of sadness hit Theon’s stomach and thunder rumbled in the distance. “I’ll come visit if you’d like.”

“Oh, I most certainly would.” Robb’s hands found Theon’s. “I just wish we lived closer.”

A month of knowing each other was too soon for Theon to readily move to a new town miles away but it didn’t hurt to being planning the event and thinking about the options…especially since Theon had no intention of letting Robb go…as long as Robb was willing to keep him too.

“It won’t be so bad,” Theon promised and sealed it with a kiss. “We’ll be seeing each other before we know it.”

Turns out two months after their heartfelt goodbyes over one last cup of coffee, Theon got a promotion.

“If you don’t mind moving,” his boss stipulated. “We are opening a branch up north and need someone up there to oversee the transition and run it.”

“Where?” Theon asked but he knew the answer before his boss even uttered the words.

“Winterfell.” It didn’t take a genius to figure out Robb’s lucky god-touched abilities were in play- they had to be or fate was just taking matters into its own hands.

Two weeks later, Robb was helping him move in, the golden glow around him glimmering with pride as if Theon needed any more proof of the cause of his move and promotion.

“I can’t believe you are here,” Robb sighed happily as they settled on Theon’s couch. It was the only thing that was unwrapped, everything else in boxes and moving cloths. “Seems like a miracle.”

“Or luck,” Theon suggested, gaging Robb’s reaction. Still nothing, but it never hurt to check.

“I’m pretty lucky,” Robb nodded his head before resting it against Theon’s shoulder. “Bit further from your sister, though, huh?”

Theon had taken that into consideration when contemplating the offer but Asha put all worries to rest as the wind nearly shoved him toward the car and a letter three days later urged him to take it.

The letters never ceased, although the time between them was a few days longer. The comforting winds Asha brought were weaker and sparser as the distance was too much, but the connection between the siblings was still strong and true. As was Asha’s support of the blooming relationship.

_“Invite him to Easter,”_ Asha demanded over the phone. It was easier to talk little details when calling each other but somehow the letters were still the main form of communication between the two. _“I won’t bite.”_

“He’s probably got plans with his family,” Theon countered swiftly, not wanted to mention the real reason for Theon’s reluctance. It wasn’t Asha, she was fine…it was the two angry gods looming in the Ironman’s Bay.

_“And if he doesn’t?”_ Asha pointed out. _“Do it, Theon. Or you’ll feel my wrath.”_

“What?” Theon sneered playfully, “Your little breezes. I’m shaking in fear.”

_"You’ve already angered the Drowned God and the Storm God with your disappearing act; do you really want to add me to that list?”_

"You just want to see if he really is god-touched.”

_"Sue me. Better yet? Be in Seagard with your little boyfriend for Easter or I’ll drive up to wherever the hell Winterfell is and drag you back home myself. Understand?”_

It didn’t matter what Theon had to say because Asha’s decree was final as she hung up the phone.

Naturally, Robb was all on board with meeting Asha.

“You’ve talked about her so much, how could I not want to see the famous sister?” Robb smirked, packing his overnight bag the night before. “What? Some deep dark secret you don’t want to tell me?”

Okay, so maybe Theon hadn’t really gotten around to talking about the whole Drowned God vs. Stormed God ancestral debacle…or the fact that Winterfell was facing unseasonable rains. To be fair, bring up your own demi-god status was an awkward subject to handle, if not a tad egotistical.

Asha didn’t help the issue, gushing winds greeting them as they got out of the car in Seagard, Asha standing there with both hands firmly planted on her hips as the wind whipped past her. Glad to see the flare for the dramatic hadn’t escaped Asha, no matter how cool like played.

The worst part? Robb and Asha got on ridiculously well. One minute, they were awkwardly shaking hands, ten minutes later the two were talking about how _god-awful_ the Viper’s football team was and how they’d never make it to the top eight.

The week in Seagard wasn’t a complete disaster in the end. Robb and Asha got to know each other fairly well, neither Drowned God nor Storm God killed them (which had only been a _slight_ worry on Theon’s part), and Asha got to see for herself Robb’s light.

“And he doesn’t notice it?” she asked on their final night in, Robb sleeping early as he was taking the first shift of driving in the morning. It was a long way to Winterfell and the two planned to one-shot it.

“None of them do.”

“Must be older gods,” Asha mused. “The line goes back so far down that even the tales of the disciples and their ways have been lost in history.”

“He doesn’t seem to notice anything strange about us,” Theon added.

“Probably doesn’t have a clear sight for it like us. Hard to see something when you don’t know it’s out there.” Asha paused before adding in, “I doubt he is _completely_ oblivious. He might not know what is weird about us, but he knows something is up.”

“You think his gods are like ours?”

Asha laughed, throwing her head back as the winds swirled around the two of them. “Fuck no! Our two gods have been warring for centuries and nearly demolished the entire Iron Islands in the process. They are lucky there are still even descendants after we’ve all gone and killed each other over a stupid dispute of seas vs. skies.  No, his gods must be kinder than ours or at least not as fickle as ours.”

“You willing to say that so freely?” Theon raised his eyebrows.

“They won’t cause a fuss,” Asha waved off. “They know it is true. As long as they keep their hold on us, they can careless about what we do or say. Loyalty means more than snide remarks, brother.”

The goodbyes the next morning were brief, even as the wind and rain pick up.

“This was not in the forecast,” Robb mentioned in passing as they drove back north, Theon lounging in the passenger’s seat, looking at the mirror to see swirling dark clouds and chop seas curse his disloyalty.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Theon shrugged, knowing how bad it could be. Puberty was a hard time for all Greyjoys with emotions in flux and powers slightly unstable.

Robb hummed in agreement, something about harsh winters at home, something Theon had only experienced the tail end of.

Theon wondered how long Robb could remain ignorant of Theon’s god-touched abilities. Asha had claimed if Robb didn’t know about his own, she was doubtful he’d ever realize a little bit of rain was Theon’s doing.

It didn’t stop people from noticing the parallel.

“What? Does your bad attitude attract bad weather?” Jon would grumble on particularly rainy days…little did he know those storm clouds meant he had just gotten laid.

“Seriously, do you plan it so it’s always raining?” Rickon whined when trips to the park would have to be canceled.

“I bet you do weird voodoo to cause it,” Arya accused when Theon managed to keep Robb in his apartment because the storm is too bad to drive home in (like Robb needed an actual excuse when half his stuff was already in Theon’s apartment).

“I kind of like it,” Robb murmured softly, the two forced to spend the day in bed and rain pelted the windows. “It’s nice.”

The rain hit his windows harder as Theon tried to stop the affection from blooming in his chest.

No one had ever said that about his rain before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Part 3 will be next week sometime <3
> 
> Also, thoughts on this form of narration? I've kind of been testing the waters with it- covering a large span of time with only little chucks of dialogue thrown in. Is it effective? Confusing? Eh? No difference? Just curious and playing around since I did not mean to go this in-depth with the original idea. Thanks!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Next 2-3 chapters will come up within the following week.


End file.
